Harry Potter and the Mute
by An Angel Forgotten
Summary: Delilah is a girl. she is abused by her cousin and cousins husband. moves in with Harry and the Dursleys. this is their life.
1. The Mute

Harry Potter and the Mute

Here I am again, sitting in the bathroom by the toilet puking my guts out. But does anyone come? Of course not! Not in this house. See I live with my cousin and her husband and kid. I'm pretty sure they hate me, but I have nowhere else to go so I stay. I mean I am only seven, though most would think I'm under five.

I would ask them to take me to see a healer, but I don't talk. I haven't made a sound since I was dropped off here when I was a year and a half. My father, Sirius Black, was put in jail because of another's crime. But I know better, about a year ago, Cissy, my cousin, gave me a box that he lift for me. Inside was a letter telling me everything.

On top of all that, I am a witch, but I can't use magic.

"DELILAH! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" the voice of Lucius, my cousins' husband yelled.

Pulling myself off the bathroom floor I straightened my thick robes that I was wearing even though it was the beginning of July. I patted down my sleek black hair as I walked. I arrived in the drawing room and saw Severus Snape, the person who held a personal grudge against me because of my father.

I stood, waiting to be told to do something. I saw Draco sitting on a chair watching, waiting for me to get yelled at. My stomach lurched as I saw Lucius with a bag that appeared to have my stuff in it.

"You are leaving. You have a trust vault at gringots wizarding bank. Here are your things. Severus is taking you to Hogwarts and then you probably will go to an orphanage. You are not to contact us ever." He said then threw my stuff at me.

Tears welled up in my eyes, they probably thought that they were sad tears but they were the opposite. Snape roughly grabbed my shoulder and turned on the spot and disaperated.

We landed on a road that I could see led to a castle. The dizziness caused by the mode of transportation made my stomach do a flip. I rushed to the side of the road and threw up for the billionth time that day.

"Hurry up you brat." Snape snapped at me, and started walking towards the castle. I followed hopping that the sooner I got there I would be able to get away from him.

We made it to the castle then he led me to a room filled with beds. A plump witch came out took one look at me and told me to lie down. I figured it was better to do as I was told then get _crucio_-ed.

I lay down and Snape said, "Narcissia decided that she was too much of a burden. I was told to bring her here and let you do what you want with her. Good day." Then turned and left.

"Hello dreary, my name is Poppy Pomfrey; I am the midi-witch at Hogwarts School. How are you feeling?" She asked. Unable to make a speak I groaned. That was a mistake, the pressure on my stomach was too much and I leaned over the side of the bed and puked on the floor. "Oh, dear." She muttered and left me on the bed.

A few minutes later she returned with a few potions. "Drink these, they will help and allow you to sleep."

I took the potions and she tucked me in, "I'll be in my office if you need me, it is the door there," -She pointed- "come get me is you need me."

I nodded and fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was a tabby cat staring at me, it had black rings around her eyes that looked like glasses.

It sat for only a moment then it jumped and turned into a person. That caused me to jump and nearly fall out of the bed.

"Sorry, I was told to watch you and I figured that a cat would scare you less then me sitting beside you. You haven't seen me since you were a baby. Your dad was my student." She said, "My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the transfiguration professor here."

I looked at her, then at the table where a lone quill sat. I picked it up and looked at the professor. I gave her a questioning look then did a writing motion with the quill.

"Do you want some parchment and ink?" she asked. I nodded. "Alright," –she waved her wand- "here you go." She handed, me the things and I quickly wrote, 'Thank you.' On the paper.

I went on to write, 'My name is Delilah Black. My cousin Narcissia Malfoy decided that she didn't want me anymore so Snape brought me here. They told me that they don't want me, that I am not to contact them ever, and that I have a Vault at Gringots. I have the key in my bag. I do not talk; I haven't talked, or made much noise at all since I can remember. I can talk, but I would rather not. I would like to see my father, I know he is in prison but he is still my father, and I want to get the chance to meet him. I know I have other cousins, like Bellatrix and her husband, but I also know of Andromeda and her husband Ted. I know that I have a cousin named Nym-nymfa- well I don't know how to spell her name because it's really long. I know that my god parents were Lily and James Potter and I know that they are dead. I know they're son, Harry has 'stopped' Voldemort, but he will come back. I also know that some one everyone thinks dead, isn't. I never want to go back to the Malfoys, and I hope that you under stand. Thank you for helping me, even though you don't know me.' I wrote my name on the bottom and handed it to the professor.

She read through the note nodding every so often. Then looked at me and said, "I'll see what I can do." She looked up as the door opened.

A man with a long white beard and long white hair came up to me and said, "Miss Black, is it?"

I nodded and looked for the other piece of parchment that I had put down. I wrote 'hello,' on it and showed the white haired man. He nodded but looked thought full.

"Why don't you talk" he asked, quite rudely I think.

I wrote, 'that's none of your business, sir.'

"I think it is," he said looking in my eyes, after a moment I felt a tingle on my mind shields and immediately put them up full strength. The man stumbled and looked very, very annoyed.

Angrily, I wrote, 'what part of "none of your business" don't you get?'

He glared at me and let the room.

McGonagall looked annoyed as she stared at the door. "That was not right. You know occlumency?"-I nodded-"That's very advanced for someone your age."

I wrote, 'it helped with Lucius, you know, he's a death eater, has the dark mark and everything.'

I looked up at McGonagall to see her white in the face. Her mouth opened and closed looking like a fish out of water. Then she asked something I wish she didn't, "Did they- did he use the Cruciatus curse on you?"

My hand trembled as I wrote, 'yes'.

"Oh, you poor dear." She said. I looked down and not at the distraught transfiguration professor. "You shouldn't have had to go through that, if your father finds out, he will be put in Azkaban for something he actually did."

I looked up shocked then wrote, 'you know that he wasn't the Potters' secret keeper? That Pettigrew is an animgi? A rat and he cut off his own finger?'

"How do you know?" she asked.

I wrote, 'he wrote me a letter, to tell me he's sorry that he wasn't there, that he missed my childhood. It gave me enough evidence to get him a trial. That in that trial he would even take veritaserum. And that he would even give any information on Pettigrew that he had.'

"I am taking you to the Ministry of Magic, and getting your dad a trial. It's not fair to you or to him that he's there." She said, and then se glanced at the office door. "If Poppy says you can leave the hospital wing. Until then, would you like to meet your cousin Nymphadora?" I nodded my head. "Alright I'll go get her."

**A/N:**** Yo, this is my third story that I'm putting up. To give you some info I decided that I would put it at the end of each chapter, if and only if it won't come up in the next two chapters. **

**Okay, Tonks is thirteen now and she will be twenty one in the forth book, although, I am not entirely sure if she is even in it. If not, she will be now. (Let me know) **

**Delilah is seven and is the daughter of Sirius Black and Olivia Buick, you'll find out what happened to her later in the story. **

**Harry is coming. If you can think of a short form of Delilah, tell me. Otherwise, it will be Lily, and I don't really want to use that.**

**Anyhow, you know review!**


	2. A Cousin

A Cousin

"Hello, so you are cousin Sirius' daughter?" a girl with bright bubble gum pink hair, and crystal blue eyes.

I nodded.

"How old are you? You look too young to be a student." She asked.

I looked around for more parchment and ink but could find none. I took a wild shot and signed, '_I am seven, I want to be a student, but I'm still too young_.'

I looked at Nymphadora, and she was looking pensive. Then she said, "Why are you here, didn't you live with the Malfoys?"

_'Yes I did but they don't want me anymore, Cissia, said that I am too much trouble and I'm not worth it. That because I don't talk I am some big annoyance, it's not like I don't do as I'm told either. They are probably just mad that I refuse to call Him, my leader, my lord. I wont, he is just a power hungry half-blood, that's afraid of death.' _I signed.

"Oh, well, I don't think you are an annoyance, I think you are a smart, very smart, seven year old with a bright future. You want a chocolate frog?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

My head seemed to be nodding on its own, I never got chocolate, Draco always got it. She handed me a frog and kept one for herself. As we ate we talked, and got caught up on each others lives. After an hour and a half Poppy came in to check on me and she asked how I was feeling.

I signed to Tonks, _'I feel much better, thank you.'_

"She said that she feels fine and thank you." Tonks said to Poppy.

"Alright dear, Professor McGonagall is setting up some guest quarters for you. She will come get you from here. Miss Tonks, I believe you have class in ten minutes." She said then waved her wand so parchment and crayons were on the table.

_'Thank you' _I signed again.

"You are very welcome. Good bye Nymphadora." She said.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she groaned.

I giggled at her because her hair turned red.

"Well I have to go, so I'll see you later. Have fun colouring kiddo." She said to me.

_'Don't call me kid o' _I signed to her.

She laughed and left for class.

I sat in the hospital wing for the rest of the day and drew on the parchment.

**A/N: ok Harry is coming in, in the next chapter!!! woohoo! I know this is short but it's just a filler chapter. Anyway, I changed where I was going with this, but it is still on track! **

**FYI; Dumbledore is mean and quite cruel towards Delilah, you'll see how in the next chapter.**

**Tah tah 4 now!**


	3. Professor Sinistor

"You are going to stay with the Dursley's. You will be safe there. You will meet Harry. He lives there too." Dumbledore told me when he came the next day. "You are not to tell him of the wizarding world. Understand?"

I signed, 'the only thing I understand is that you hate Harry and want him to be miserable. The only thing not telling him will accomplish, will be making him mad, and end up turning into the very thing you are trying to keep him from. No good will come of it. But I will tell him what I wish, what he deserves to know. Can professor McGonagall take me?'

"Fine, I won't tell him, but he does deserve to know. I won't lie to him if he asks me directly. I want McGonagall to take me." Nymphadora translated to the great idiot that doesn't know sign language.

"Very well." He said, "But remember, you will not tell him about the wizarding world." He said. I felt the tingling feeling of legimency; my mental shields went up full power.

'Stop with the legimency, it wont work on me. I don't enjoy being attacked by someone who is supposedly someone so great.' I signed angrily.

I watched as Dora's face changed into a very angry one with hair that looked like fire and eyes so bright they could almost blind. "Stop assaulting my cousin." She said in a deadly tone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Dumbledore said.

"Yes you do you ass, you've been using legimency on me!" Delilah yelled surprising everyone; she hadn't made a sound since she'd been there.

"You talked; I supposed we have passed your stubbornness." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"No, we have discovered that you are probably the worst Headmaster this school has ever had." Delilah said. Then signed, 'I'm pretty sure the courts would love to know that you attack your student's and people that aren't your student's minds. Maybe I'll tell them that while I get a trial for my dad.'

"You won't be going to the ministry at all." Dumbledore said then swept out of the room.

"Bastard!" I muttered then fell back into my self imposed silence.

Later that day McGonagall came to the hospital wing and told me to get dressed. As I dressed, McGonagall told me where she was going.

'Surry, but the Malfoy Manor is only a few miles from there!' I signed.

"I know, but they won't look for you in a muggle house." McGonagall said.

'Are you sure?' I signed. 'They like to punish people if they did something wrong.'

"Well, you didn't do anything wrong. So there is nothing to worry about." McGonagall said.

McGonagall led me up the walk to a house on a street that every house looks the same and she knocked on the door. We waited a moment and then a woman with a face like a horse's rear opened the door.

"Go away." She said.

"Petunia, I am here to see Harry and introduce him to someone." The aged professor said gesturing to me.

"Too bad, he is not seeing any of you people ever! I refuse to let you in." The woman -Petunia- said.

"I believe that you will let me in or I will let us in." McGonagall said.

The woman looked at the professor, then at me, and sullenly let us enter the small house. She led us to a living room and told us to sit. She scurried out of the room, shouted for a boy and then shoved a small black haired green-eyed boy. He looked about five by the size of him. I knew it was him from the photos I had of him and I and our parents.

His eyes were round as he looked at the both of us. "H-hello."

"Hello Harry." Professor said.

I waved.

"Harry, I am professor McGonagall, I taught your parents when they were at school. This is Delilah, she doesn't speak much, I'm sure she could teach you sign language though. I was wondering if you would like a friend here?" she said to him.

His eyes got wider and a smile spread across his face. "Really? She's going to stay?"

He then looked frightened and shrunk away from the professor and looked like he was braced for a smack.

"She won't hit you Harry." I said.

He looked at me and then pointed at a bruise on my arm that hadn't healed yet. "Then who is that from?"

"My cousin's husband." I said and then closed my mouth and eyes and tried to wash away the memories of the beatings and the curses that were thrown at me.

"Oh." He said.

At this moment, the horse faced woman re-entered the room and said that I may not stay. McGonagall pointed out that it was on Dumbledore's orders that I was there. The woman reluctantly agreed and then McGonagall was walked to the door, said goodbye to me and Harry and she left up the street.

**A/N: 'Ello 'ello. How are you? I wrote! Le Gaspe! Lol. That was short, I know, but its hard to get it longer. The next on I will try to get it longer. **

**The next chapter will be bits and pieces of the rest of Harry and Delilah's childhood. It will include the fateful day that Harry learns the truth from Deli. **

**It will be choppy! This is your warning!**

**Pease out! **


	4. Livin' the Life of a Slave

Eight years old, trip to London.

"Damn it you two! Hurry up; we don't have time for your lolly gagging!" Petunia Dursley said to Harry and Delilah.

Petunia had taken Dudley, Harry and Delilah to London because Dudley needed new clothes. Vernon had to work, so, instead of leaving them to 'destroy the house' she took them too. The group had walked all around the mall and the surrounding area.

Delilah and Harry, who hadn't had any food, were walking very slowly.

"Aunt Petunia, were hungry! We haven't eaten since yesterday!" Harry whined. Delilah nodded her head.

"I don't care! We have twenty minutes left in the fifty percent off sale!" Petunia said and led them to another section of the department store.

Delilah turned to Harry, _'she is so mean. I think that I miss my cousin and her husband.'_

'_I don't blame you, Lila.' _Harry signed back.

Ten years old, Christmas, learning about the wizarding world.

Harry jumped back as Dudley's new toy floated above his head. "Lila!"

Delilah turned at the same time Petunia did and saw the toy soar out the window into the street and be hit by a passing car. Petunia moved to grab Harry but Delilah grabbed him first and led him out of the house.

"Wha-what was that?" Harry nearly shouted at Delilah when they stopped running.

'_It's time I defied Dumbledore. I'm going to tell you what really happened to your parents.' _Delilah signed. _'They didn't die in a car crash. I honestly doubt that your father had ever been in a car. They were murdered. Betrayed by a friend and murdered.'_

"What do you mean, Lila? Aunt Petunia said that they were drunk and died in a car crash. That I got my scar in that crash." Harry said.

'_That's a lie that she made up to cover up the truth. Harry, your mum was a witch, your dad was a wizard. __You__ are a wizard.' _Delilah told Harry of Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore. She told him how Peter betrayed his parents to Voldemort, and framed Sirius. How Dumbledore thought it would be best for him to grow up ignorant of his past and his social standing. She told him he was famous. _'Your parents died so you can live. My father is in Azkaban because he tried to avenge your parents.'_

Harry had tears streaming down his face when Delilah finished. "How can I be safe here? They beat both of us, starve us! How can we be safe?"

'_Voldemort can't touch you here. There are wards around the house that keeps him out.' _Delilah explained.

'_This defence is only good until the Dursleys' kill us.' _Harry signed.

July 31 1991, Harry and Delilah's birthdays.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Delilah whispered across the small space between them in the small closet.

"Happy birthday, Lila." Harry whispered back.

"We'll get our Hogwarts letters today." Delilah told him with a smile.

"I know, and then we get to leave here." Harry grinned back at her.

"Come on, we've got to go make the Dursley's their breakfast." Delilah said. "For hopefully the last time!"

Harry and Delilah climbed out of their 'room' and parted ways. Harry went to the kitchen to start on the breakfast, and Delilah went to the door and picked up the mail. Delilah kept the two Hogwarts letters and stuffed them under the little mattress in the closet and then walked to the kitchen.

'_The letters are in the room.' _Delilah signed to Harry.

"Okay, can you get the eggs?" Harry asked as Vernon Dursley walked into the room.

Immediately after breakfast Harry and Delilah were sent into the closet under the stairs and the Dursleys left without suspicion that anything would be any different when they returned.

**A/N: Hey People! Chapter five up. Next chapter will be when a teacher comes to get Harry and Delilah. There will be a small detour on the way for supplies.**

**Harry and Delilah share the cupboard under the stairs.**

**Hagrid will not be in the next chapter.**

**Read, review, and keep checking.**


	5. Very Important AN

I lost my stories. all of them! they were saved in two places, my computer, and my memory stick. when i moved a little while ago, my computer was left out in the rain and no longer works and i have no frigging clue where my memory stick went. i am sorry to say that if no one adopts the stories, i will be forced to delete them as i havent the foggyest idea where i was goin with them. feel free to message me, review, or email me at littlebit1993a . thanks ppls

NAP


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there everyone, this is just an anoucement, notice how I didn't change the chapter title? That's so you actually read this. **

**Anywho, I'm writing this to let you all know that the stories here will be taken down in the next few days and have already been moved to my new account, Evangeline's Angel. **

**To my reviewers, favourite-ers, alerters, and everyone else, please, if you could be so kind as to look up Evangeline's Angel, and re-favourite/alert/etc. I don't require you to re-review, but I would love it if you did. I have also taken up the habbit of replying to all reviews at the moment, if reviewing picks up, I shall sadly have to stop, if it takes up too much time. **

**Thank you for your understanding, Angel.**


End file.
